


Against it all ~ Mattheo Riddle x Reader

by Hogwartswhoress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, TheoxReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswhoress/pseuds/Hogwartswhoress
Summary: Y/n Esmeray is a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Y/n has a traumatic past with her family and is viewed as a pathological liar by her mother and father. She and Draco Malfoy were childhood best friends who started dating.Although Y/n and Mattheo Riddle are mortal enemies, he agrees to help her with a favour.-What is it that Mattheo wants from Y/n?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Instagram- Hogwartswhoress  
Inkitt- Hogwartswhoress  
Wattpad- Hogwartswhoress


	2. Introduction

**⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️**

**the following topics are may be discussed throughout this story: rape, abuse, suicidal thoughts, suicide, sexual content, mature language, depression, anxiety, post traumatic stress disorder, & homophobia.**

Please research bold names for images. 

**Louis Partridge** as Lorenzo Berkshire (made by - @babynaomi in her story Filthy on Wattpad) 

**Scarlett Hannah Hefner** as Pansy Parkinson

**Benjamin Wadsworth** as Mattheo Riddle(made by @Yasmineamaro/@Juneekarl in her story Possessive on Wattpad)

**Tom Felton** as Draco Malfoy

**Louis Cordice** as Blaise Zabini

**Pheobe Tonkin** as Astoria Greengrass

**Emma Watson** as Hermione Granger


End file.
